The Glass Mountain: Death Note Style
by elspiffymoo
Summary: You may know the fairy tale but you've never seen this version before. Come and watch Princess L and Former Prince Light as they deal with the unclimbable Glass Mountain. Pairings: LxLight, MelloxMatt


With this fairy tale story I mixed points of views as well as the original fairy tale.

Story- The version written by me.

**_Story_- **The original.

Oh and I own no one T_T.

So this one took so long to write and such all forms of reviews would be greatly appreciated! On with the story *charges!*

* * *

-

_The Glass Mountain: Death Note Style_

-

-

-

-

-

_**On a glass mountain grew trees with golden apples. An apple would let the picker into the golden castle where an enchanted princess lived.**_

-

-

In a once upon a time. In a place. In a setting. In a universe. In a country. In a town. On a mountain. There was a castle. A castle where the very walls seemed to drip and ooze the essence of Princess. The color palette of this 'wonderful' place was that of bubble gum pink, baby pink, offset white pink, white gold, gold, and silver.

Not another color adorned these halls; except those of human likeness. The maids and butlers wore uniforms of offset white pink with bubblegum pink barrettes and top hats. Despite the castle's appearance the princess… well the princess... Let's just stick with she's a little different. Scratch that she's very different.

For the princess isn't of the female persuasion. Yes, it is true the fame pink princess is none other than L Lawliet. You see when L was born the kingdom had just suffered through a great and terrible war. So the people needed something innocent and untouched by their troubles to look up to. And who could be better than their King's daughter?

When L was brought into the world his parent's dream simply vanished. Panicking (and having the Royal Star Reader beheaded) the rulers decided to raise their young son as a girl. So the very gender of their first born was kept secret, hidden beneath layers of silk.

L lived his life thing that the obscene amount of girly pinkness surrounding him was normal. Well that was until L's brother Near was born. Upon seeing the two, one would say they were opposites. For where L was fair skinned and had hair as black as night, Near was tan skinned and had a head of snow white hair.

The, new, Royal Star Reader told the Royal Family that Near was a gift sent from god to lead the country with his soon to be advanced mind. L (being at the age of ten) scoffed at his remark, since his own intelligence was beyond compare; even if no one seemed to notice.

-

Years past by and both children grew, blossoming into fine members of the royal family. L's beauty was that of legend and the whole world knew it. At the young age of eighteen he had already had over 100 proposals of marriage and hordes of suitors fallowed the princess. Near's intelligence shown brilliantly for even at the age of eight he had better penmanship than the royal scribe and could complete almost any puzzle with ease. L was jealous of his younger brother and expressed it by ignoring the boy almost entirely. This jealousy also reflected on the newest member of the family, five year old Misa.

Misa, unlike her brothers, seemed to only have the intelligence of a run-of-the-mill princess. Not that it really mattered. She made up for it with her temper; throwing tantrums that could be heard for miles around. Even her siblings cowered slightly when she was in the mood. And since everyone was afraid of her the staff began to spoil her. As such she got everything she wanted except what she wanted most of all.

What she wanted was the prince of a kingdom that wasn't that far away. That Prince's name was Light Yagami. He was handsome, athletic, dashing, and overall a great political ruler. Despite their great age difference (one being five and the other eighteen), Misa had requested an audience with her 'soul mate' as she called him. But a terrible accident occurred and the prince disappeared.

Heartbroken Misa decided to take out her pain on her family. Fearful of their young sister Near fled to a remote part of the kingdom with his caretaker Rodger while L took to his castle on the mountain. Originally the castle was only for decretive purposes but as Misa's rage grew L ordered that the mountain was turned to glass.

This may have not been the smartest idea for two days later Misa was sent off to Boarding School and the spell casters who changed the mountain forgot to create a way down for the princess. Locked in his new home L busied himself with growing golden apples, raising eagles, and solving old mysteries of the world.

__

For over four years Misa attended Bording School when one day she heard that a fantastic award awaited anyone who could save the princess who lived on Glass Mountain. Curious she asked her whispering friends who the princess was. Gleefully they announced that the princess was Princess L, the reward was half of her parent's kingdom as well as her hand in marriage, and that she was so, like, lucky to have so many suitors! Furious at her brother's popularity Misa stormed off to her room.

__

Near, who had been home for quite some time, watched the preceding with amusement. Who would have thought that his brother's self confinement would have caused so much chaos? Besides it wasn't like he wanted to get down since L would have just asked for help long ago. Sighing Near returned to his tower of dice deciding to finish it before taking his part in the on goings.

__

_**Many knights had tried and failed to get to the top, so many bodies lay about the mountain.**_

-

-

I have watched knight after knight die as they attempt to climb this mountain of glass. The current count is fifty and it has only been a week. Why must they seek glory? Why…? And he is next, my secret beloved. Mello, my knight in shining armor. He is much more intelligent than the rest of the 'knights' but I still fear for him. Murmuring softly to me to calm both our fears he dawns his armor of gold and mounts his horse to climb.

He only reaches half way before turning back around. Dodging the bodies around the bottom he calls out that something felt wrong and he would try again tomorrow. Once in our tent I bring that infuriating man into my arms and have my way with him as he whispers soft apologies in my still worried mind. Tomorrow he will try again…

The sun had risen once more and the golden armor is upon his shoulders. I was too nervous to say goodbye. The pair now climbs. As I watched, my classmate as well as royal prince came up behind me. He spoke evenly betraying no emotion.

"Mihael is attempting the climb now?"

"Upon his family's request." Near nodded as if he understood before speaking again.

"You do know that if Mihael does succeed he will have to marry L." I quiver slightly at this reminder. Of course I know but there's nothing that I can do about it.

"Near you know as well as I do that our relationship is forbidden, so this could be for the best." The albino's hand lit softly upon my shoulder. Looking back at him, Near started to speak when his eyes widened a fraction. Whipping around I watched my love tumble down that cursed mountain of glass. Blood smeared his path. My knees gave way and a soft 'I'm so sorry, Matt.' Came from behind me as I lost consciousness. Fifty one knights dead… now.

-

-

_**A knight in golden armor tried. One day, he made it halfway up and calmly went down again. The second day, he tried for the top, and was climbing steadily when an eagle attacked him. He and his horse fell to their deaths.**_

-

__

Watching all the contestants before hand, Light determined how to approach getting up the mountain. The biggest liability for the other knights had been the horses for their hooves were not made for the glass and they had slipped and fallen. Then again the golden knight had not been hindered by that.

If the eagle hadn't done him in he would have made it to the top. Weighting every possible approach the former prince decided to climb his way up. But first he had to find a friend.

Ducking through the forest he searched for Ryuk. Ryuk was a lynx who saved his life four year prior when his uncle had taken over his kingdom and tried to feed Light to a troll. As a creature Ryuk was demanding, belligerent, and had an unnatural fondness for apples. It didn't take long for Light to hear the sloppy munching of his companion.

Turning the bend the former prince observed the giant pile of apples as well as their consumer with distaste. Putting on a face he approached calling out,

"Ryuk, I need your help with something," The Lynx looked up quizzingly, "and if you help me I'll plant you an apple orchard." Contemplating for a moment Ryuk answered chuckling.

"Alright Light, what do you need?" Just as the Lynx's dark laughter filled voice quieted Light jabbed a dagger, he had hidden in his sleeve, through his ribs. Blood poured over the ground and the animal had no time to scream. Eyeing the bloody mess with distaste Light slashed the paws off the carcass and laid them out in the sun.

After he had disposed of what used to be Ryuk, the paws had dried enough so that Light could tie them to his wrists and ankles. Without looking back he called over his shoulder before starting to walk toward the Glass Mountain.

"Thank you, Ryuk."

-

-

_**A schoolboy killed a lynx and climbed with its claws attached to his feet and hands. Weary, he rested on the slope.**_

-

-

Darkness had long fallen before the claws of the dead lynx sunk into glass. Light wanted to be extra careful, for if he had started in the daylight anyone could have recognized him and his uncle could have became a problem once more. With such a slick surface beneath him the journey up the mountain was hard but by sun rise he had already reached halfway.

Exhausted and unused to such odd activity Light stopped his progress needing a break. Though having to stop annoyed the former prince to no end. For his breath came in pants and after all the training he had once gone through this should have been a piece of cake.

_

The breath of the wind pushed her along before a sudden drop in the current caused her to falter.

_

Being so much closer to the sun Light could feel its sweltering rays all over his body as the sweat slicked down his body, making the glass fog and his body glisten. And the hotter he got the more irritating the uncomfortable awkward claws, became.

_

It was just a blot in front of the sun before revealing a full blown predator. Rem, a golden eagle, wanted her prey and no doubt she would get it. Even if the other had fallen before she could feast. Her powerful shriek echoed off the mountain.

_

Light's head snapped upward and in sudden fear he attempted to protect himself from a giant bird that swooped down upon him. Throwing up his arms he fought back against the razor sharp talons and pointed beak that struck at him terrifyingly.

Slowly his predicament began to worsen as the claws on his feet began to slip and he began his journey back down the mountain. Swinging his right arm in desperation, Light made one last attempt to get free from the bird.

_

The hit connected and Rem reeled back suddenly afraid. No prey had ever fought back, not that she ever gave them time. This would be a challenge. Taking the arms of her prey in her claws Rem dragged the boy off the glass. Because once he hits the ground the feeding will much easier.

_

The ground beneath him slipped away and instinctively Light gave a small shriek of terror. The bird was going to drop him! As he hung in the air Light cursed the bird with every curse he knew. But there still was a chance to get out alive so he needed to calm down. His mind began to analyze every possible way to escape.

At the top of the mountain it is said that the Princess's castle is there along with the massive orchard she had grown. And surely the bird would attempt to drop him there since it was its home as well. So all he had to do was wait, as they climbed higher and higher.

Being a prince his patience was rather great but it had long since faded as he lost feeling in his arms and the world looked like a model. Thankfully, though, the end to the glass had finally come. In front of Light was the most girlish castle he had ever seen. Trying to not be blinded by the sea of pink Light took the lynx claws from his wrists and swiped off the eagle's claws.

Victory.

-

-

_**The eagle thought he was carrion and flew down to eat him. The boy grabbed it, and it, trying to shake him off, carried him the rest of the way. He cut off its feet and fell into an apple tree.**_

-

_

Pain shook Rem as that damn boy took her glorious feet and turned them into bloody stumps. Blood poured down as her prey fell. Wings beats became impossible as she fell away from the glass mountain. With a final pained screech Rem careened into the side of the mountain, loosing consciousness for the final time. Her blood painted the bodies of those killed by the mountain.

_

Light was furious with himself. Mostly because he allowed getting caught in such a ridiculous and painful situation which could have been easily avoided. Seeing the bird before it had decided to eat him, would be a good place to start with the things he should have done. Then comes the, he should have never stopped to rest to rest and then the he should have been more prepared and brought along a dagger or something.

But no he had ended up being carried through the air by a massive man eating eagle and then forcefully dropped into a rather painful apple tree. Well at least the bird's dead… That's a good thing right?

__

-

_**The blood of the slain eagle restored to life everyone who had died trying to climb the mountain.**_

-

-

I was dreaming for there was no way that the blood of one dying eagle could have caused this. Mello's corpse was suddenly healing and moving just like the other fifty who were doing the same. There was no way I could have been standing there being embraced by my lover as tears burned down our faces. There was no way… Just no way and yet here we were.

I had seen the golden eagle fall but would have never guessed it held the key to the lives of those who had almost perished indefinitely. But I'm glad so glad it did happen because everything is going the way it should. Mello was alive and the princess would just have to be saved by some other knight for I'm never, ever going to let him go.

__

Light was still lurking in the apple tree, which oddly smelled like sugar cane. Curious Light picked a shimmery golden apple that was hanging close to his face. The outer coating of gold was rather odd and, with a swift swipe of a claw which was still attached to his wrist, he found out why.

The inside of the apple was completely normal though a bit sweeter than normal and it had a double skin. Licking off the golden cover Light was surprised to find that the apple was really a pure albino white. Taking a bite out of it Light discovered he was ravenous and inhaled the rest of the apple. Grabbing another he found that it too was white and began to wonder how anyone could grow a white apple with a second golden skin.

"My apples come from ordinary apple seeds but the glass seems to change their chemical build turning them white." A voice called from below.

"White is a rather unorthodox color for such a fruit and they seemed to be missing something. So, with my chief's help, I created a golden coating that would help color them as well as make them sweeter. Almost like candy." Twisting Light attempted to see the feminine sounding speaker.

"Which I do enjoy for it helps increase my thinking capabilities. Do you too, Light Yagami-kun, enjoy candy?" Falling forward in just the right way, Light found himself hitting every branch on the way down before meeting the grass. The world spun as he attempted to regain his composure. Finally everything became clear and he got a glimpse at the speaker. Light's jaw dropped.

The Princess L, who's beauty was world renown, stood over him slouching slightly as she threw an apple from one hand to the other. With gorgeous black hair and bewitching black eyes, L had unwittingly trapped the former prince's heart. Still in awe of the princess Light stood, brushed off the imaginary dirt, and formally introduced himself; even though he knew full well that she already knew who he was.

"Princess L, it is an honor to grace you presence. I have scaled your mountain and am in awe of everything in your home. I respectfully request though, that you merely call Light instead of my full name, your highness. And to your question I believe that candy is indeed palatable." Knowing how to play his role L giggled behind his hand and nodded girlishly before taking his guest's hand and leading Light towards his castle.

"Light-kun, I know you have endured quite a long journey but you must come with me inside for we have some rather trying business to attend to. Besides your wounds have already healed and will hinder you none." As they entered the castle's grand pink hall Light realized that the princess was right. All of the wounds caused by the eagle were gone and so were the claws that once belonged to Ryuk which was not explained.

Light had little time to contemplate this all before L opened the doors to a small atrium with eagles flitting from place to place. Their beady little eyes watched them as L drew them both to a stop. L then spoke up.

"Before I show you your place to stay and send a message to my father of your arrival there is something you should know… I am not a girl. Meaning there is a 99.99% chance that I cannot give birth to a heir but you have won this contest; so it is your choice on if you would rather return to the valley or stay here with me."

All Light could do was blink at L's confession before he realized that L was rather masculine. Wrapping his mind around the thought of marrying a guy (which did not seem that repulsive for he had nothing against L and he never did like children), Light then did something that surprised both of them.

Running a hand through the other Prince's black locks Light pulled L towards him and captured those red lips in a searing kiss. They stayed locked in a passionate embrace as Light plundered the other's mouth and L whimpered in pleasure. Neither of them could think for it all felt too right. Once they broke apart, needing air, Light grinned dangerously.

"So Prince L, there's my answer. But I I'll need to do some further research to make sure you're not a girl. Anyway is there really any means to get off this impossibly annoying mountain?" L's bell like laugh answered in response and a new sense of peace would settle throughout the land as well in both the men's hearts.

-

-

_**The peels of the apples cured his wounds, and he picked more, to let him into the castle. He married the princess.**_

-

_

Politically speaking the outcome of the contest from over a month ago was a positive one. A former prince was the one to make it to my brother's castle and steal his heart which is better than an unnamed knight succeeding. But Misa is going to have to stay at her boarding school for awhile longer before she will be even slightly alright with this outcome. Which as I have realized isn't really a bad thing.

For I will rule this kingdom while L and Light regain the throne from Light's uncle. It's a win-win situation. Well as long as Light doesn't hurt L, I thought protectively as I continued to write letters to my country's allies and invited Mail and Mihael to tea. But for now this is how it is all supposed to end up. With a…

"And they all lived happily ever after."

-

-

The End


End file.
